Silhouette
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Dohko, descansando após os treinamentos, repara na primeira vez o quanto Shion lhe é especial. Yaoi - Dohko/Shion. Presente de Aniversário (atrasado) para o Cavaleiro de Libra.


**_Título: _**Silhouette  
_**Autor:** _Adne Hellena  
**_Capítulos:_ **One-shot  
_**Completa:** _[**X**] Yes [ ] No  
**_Resumo:_** Dohko, descansando após os treinamentos, repara na primeira vez o quanto Shion lhe é especial.  
_**Disclaimer: **__Já cansei de dizer que eles não são meus, embora eu desejasse que sim... Todos os personagens aqui pertencem à Masami Kurumada, Toei e whatever, que eu não me lembro mais._

_**Oi gente!**__**  
**__**Depois de tanto anos, eu escrevendo Dohko e Shion de novo é quase surreal! T_T**__**  
**__**E os resumos continuam péssimos, olha lá! *suspira***__**People, é o seguinte: eu comecei essa fic com Carpenters, sério! Era pra ser uma fic curtinha e boba, e sem querer, conheci essa song (Active Child & Ellie Goulding - Silhouette) e achei ela tão parecida com eles!**__**  
**__**Aí, aquela coisa em Doh/Shion, sempre tão dor, me fez errar a mão e descambou tudo pro lado muito emotivo da coisa.**__**  
**__**Eu achei minha própria fic muito deprê. u_u**__**  
**__**Mas acontece que eu não consegui deixar o Dohko sem um presente por mais um ano. Eu TINHA que escrever com ele.**_

_**Bjoks!**__**  
**__**Boa leitura! ^_^**_

- - - - -  
O aprendiz estava descansando, relaxado após os treinamentos exaustivos de sua mestra, e mantinha os olhos verdes fixos no límpido céu grego, perdido em seus devaneios, quando sentiu a cascata macia atingir sua pele, uma forma momentaneamente desfocada lhe fazendo sombra. Dohko piscou algumas vezes, seus sentidos inebriados pelo forte cheiro de jasmim.

E de repente, o chinês reconheceu a figura misteriosa como o recém-graduado cavaleiro de Áries, jovem lemuriano acanhado que chegara à Grécia apenas a alguns meses.

– Eu disse que vou ler embaixo daquela árvore, você gostaria de se juntar a mim?

Ainda imóvel e a poucos centímetros de distância, o libriano aproveitou para observar o rosto de Áries. Ele tinha traços finos, quase infantis, seus olhos eram bem contornados, de cílios espessos e longos e, não menos importante, as duas pequenas marcas em sua testa tinham um contorno macio, quase imperceptível.

Os olhos grandes e verdes de Dohko se fixaram nas duas íris cor de âmbar, e ele se perguntou se algum dia elas trocariam de cor. Os olhos de Shion eram como uma opala, cheios de nuances infinitas, mas de tons leitosos como uma madrepérola, cada um tentando sobressair ao outro. Ele sorriu fracamente para aquela alma nobre e o jovem lemuriano retribuiu o gesto, embora ainda estivesse com o tronco curvado sobre o chinês e os cabelos longos escorregando levemente de seus ombros.

O rapaz de Libra deixou seus olhos correrem pelo rosto sincero do amigo e se aterem aos lábios finos e rosados de Shion. A boca de Áries era pequena e bem contornada, num formato delicado que a Dohko lembrava muito um coração, e o aprendiz de Libra se perguntou que gosto teriam aqueles lábios tão silenciosos.

Sem perceber, Dohko concordava com o convite.

O jovem aprendiz de Libra sentiu o cavaleiro se mover rapidamente, porém os passos que dava em direção à frondosa árvore eram silenciosos e tranquilos. Dohko reparou, por um curto período de tempo, até que o amigo se ajeitasse sob a copa verdejante daquele carvalho, que o lemuriano havia crescido bastante em pouco tempo.

O ariano à sua frente era somente alguns meses mais novo, mas sua aparência franzina e sua postura acanhada quando chegara ao Santuário fizeram Dohko considerá-lo mais uma criança pré-púbere do que um jovem guerreiro que servia a sua deusa. A verdade, porém, era que Dohko, até aquela tarde, jamais havia reparado naquelas feições cândidas, no corpo esbelto e curvilíneo do amigo e no quanto ele o fascinava.

Ainda que estivesse com os sentidos aparvalhados, Libra se pôs a caminhar, atingindo rapidamente o lemuriano. Ele se sentou, apoiando as costas contra o tronco da árvore e deixando seus músculos relaxarem o quanto podia ao lado do amigo. O libriano ajeitou-se melhor contra o tronco e lentamente escorregou do ombro para a lateral de Shion, até que seus próprios ombros tocassem a pele descoberta da túnica tibetana.

– O que você está lendo? Parece importante.

– É uma das poucas lembranças da minha terra.

O aprendiz mordeu os lábios e suspirou. Não sabia nada sobre aquela cultura estranha, não sabia nada além da hostilidade com a qual Shion o recepcionara e os socos que o ariano lhe desferiu naquele primeiro encontro.

Dohko não o culpava. O já graduado cavaleiro de Áries conhecia dos chineses apenas o ódio e a violência que tinham contra seu povo, e o aprendiz tivera sorte de conquistar a amizade do pacato ariano após aquela primeira briga.

Alguns dias mais tarde, Dohko descobrira que Shion viera para o Santuário terminar seu treinamento porque sua vila estava sendo atacada pelos guerreiros do império chinês. Naquele instante, o libriano compreendera a atitude retraída do cavaleiro e se apiedara dele, se esforçando como podia para integrá-lo ao grupo de aprendizes.

– É mais uma daquelas lendas misteriosas do seu povo?

– É uma história sobre duas pessoas que se amam, mas não conseguem ficar juntas.

– É um romance, então. - Dohko abriu a boca e suas palavras saíram misturadas a um bocejo de preguiça, seus treinos naquela manhã foram leves, mas o cosmo de Shion o acalmava. Seus olhos quase se fecharam e ele buscou espaço nos ombros do amigo, aninhando-se como podia no pouco que Shion lhe permitia.

– Não é um romance, Dohko. - Shion abaixou o livro e seus olhos se viraram para o chinês. Antes de retornar à sua leitura, porém, Áries esticou o braço e deixou que Dohko deslizasse por seu corpo, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu abdômen. - É uma história sobre a honra e a responsabilidade acima de qualquer sentimento.

– Pra mim é um romance com final triste.

Dohko deu de ombros para a história contida naquelas folhas amareladas, embrulhadas por um rústico pedaço de couro. Ele se aninhou contra o tecido fino da túnica do amigo e aspirou o perfume suave e marcante de Áries, seus olhos quase se fechando quando sentiu algo molhar seu rosto. O aprendiz deslizou os dedos pela face e, curioso, tornou a abrir os olhos.

A visão do lemuriano, ainda imóvel em sua leitura, teria parecido uma cena normal ao libriano, não fossem as lágrimas contidas que abandonavam os olhos agora vermelhos do cavaleiro da primeira casa. Dohko não sabia se esticava a mão e secava as lágrimas do amigo ou erguia-se para abraça-lo.

E na dúvida, Dohko decidiu que amava o jovem cavaleiro de Áries e que secaria suas lágrimas por quanto tempo fosse possível.

**~#~**

O cavaleiro de Libra, agora rejuvenescido, sentou-se sobre o pequeno degrau que ainda resistia à destruição. Ele se apoiou sobre o joelho, sentindo-se repentinamente velho e prostrado; cansado de sua longa jornada e de sua solidão sempre presente. Ele sorriu para as nuances azuladas que despontavam no horizonte, dando início a mais um dia, embora aquela alvorada estivesse manchada pelo sangue de tantos guerreiros.

– Diga-me, Shion. Aquela história que você leu tantas vezes, era a nossa história, não era?

O chinês jamais precisou se virar para saber que o antigo cavaleiro de Áries sorria. Ele tinha descoberto, com o passar dos anos, que cada lemuriano carregava um livro encapado em couro, das mais diversas cores, e com os mais diversos teores. Libra ainda era capaz de se lembrar, com exatidão, do livro de tom bordô que o ariano carregava e do qual ele jamais conhecera o conteúdo.

– Você demorou todos esses anos para descobrir?

– Eu quis acreditar, por longos anos, que não era. Assim, ao menos teríamos alguma chance. – O mestre de Shiryu tentou forçar os lábios um sorriso tímido, mas não conseguia encontrar forças para lutar contra suas agruras naquele instante. – Você, alguma vez, chegou ao final?

– Dohko... – Shion sorriu mais uma vez, embora sua voz saísse fraca e seu corpo doesse de modo agonizante. Ele mirou mais uma vez a silhueta do amante à sua frente, concentrando o pouco de seu cosmo que ainda restava naquele amor infinito que partilhavam - O final tem sido meu alento, durante todos esses anos.

O libriano suspirou, seus olhos tomados pelas lágrimas que ele não desejava derramar mais uma vez, em honra ao seu amor moribundo. O cosmo cálido que abandonava a vida daquele cavaleiro de armadura negra era o mesmo cosmo que tranquilizava seu coração, ciciando juras de amor que apenas os dois cavaleiros conheciam.

– Adeus, Dohko. Nos encontraremos em breve.

Antes de seguir seu caminho para o Reino de Hades, Dohko dispensou ainda uma ultima oração ao seu antigo companheiro, na esperança de que os destinos traçados naquelas páginas, há tantos séculos atrás, se tornassem real.

Deste modo, muito em breve, ele estaria nos braços da eternidade, alcançando a voz sibilante que o acompanhara durante toda a vida, repousando sua alma ao lado de Shion.

**- - - - -  
****FIM**


End file.
